Like Being Brothers Again
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Sam and Dean discover FanFiction. "Dean, nothing Supernatural is hurting me..." Yep, categories like Sam being tortured or raped, where Ruby dies and yes, even Wincest...Sam hasn't seen Dean looked so shocked in years. It's almost amusing.


**Me: I've just watched Season Four (not too sure about this Season, I really want their bond back...) but I loved the episode when they found out about the guy writing their stories and they went on the site and found out about Dean fans, Sam fans and yes, Wincest.....Before you read Dean does insult people who write Wincest and rape and whatever, but just know that I have nothing against it myself, that would make me a big hypocrite-I've read one or two Wincest stories and although I'm not a fan of them they are okay, got nothing against them really...and I've read heaps of rape and torture ones that are extremely amazing. Just thought I should let you know that...**

**Dean: Thank you for boring us with your life story.**

**Sam: Dean, she was just informing the readers so none of them get insulted or take it the wrong way.**

**Dean: Well they should because incest is just a big no-**

**Me: Dean just shut up.**

**Dean: Want to make me?**

**Sam: Ah it's peaceful, sorry Dean but even though she does not own us, she is writing about us and controls us just in this story. **

**Dean-glares up at us**

**Sam: Priceless, absolutely priceless.. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ugh!" Dean, who had been leaning over the bed to reach for his shoes, almost tumbled off in shock at the unexpected cry. Cursing, he jumped up, feet racing each other as his brain sent alarms throughout his body, pushing it towards the direction the despair yell came from.

His brother.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean all but crashed into the room, his eyes rolling around as he sort out the cause for his brother's distress.

Sam looked up, eyes clouded with guilt and his mouth open with shock.

"Oh sorry, Dean. Nothing Supernatural is hurting me." Sam looked back at the computer. Dean blinked, confused.

"What is that meant to mean?" he straightened, watching intently as his brother winced, seeming like he was in pain.

"Sammy?" Dean barked.

"You're not gonna like it." Sam warned, not looking at him.

"Oh great." Dean muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What now?"

"Uh remember our stories and our fans?" Dean's sour expression smoothed before wrinkling into one of confusion.

"_What?_" he had been mentally preparing himself-but not for that.

Sam took a deep breath, as if he was about to tell Dean something painful.

"What?" Dean asked again, mouth dry.

"Dude...you ever heard of FanFiction?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in a manner of surprise.

"What? _FanFiction?_ The..."

"It's a site where people write about their favourite shows, movies..." Sam then mumbled something, coughing. Dean cocked his head to the side as he squinted at Sam in a classical Dean Winchester look, 'don't bullshit with me.'

"Want to repeat that, Sam?"

Sam sighed.

"Not really."

"_Sam_."

"I wasn't going to tell you. I thought you were still in the shower." Sam stalled.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"What?"

"_Spit it out_."

Sam let out another sigh, shifting slightly.

"They also write about books." Sam looked at Dean, as if waiting.

Dean on the other hand was still confused.

"Are you _drunk_?" he finally said.

Now Sam was surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not making any sense man." Dean paused, looking down as realisation struck him, and hard.

Sam's face softened.

"Oh come on! People _write _about _us_?"

Sam nodded.

"Yep."

Dean strode over.

"Get up." He ordered. Sam scowled but complied, disappearing to get another chair. Dean scanned through the list, eyes widening as he read over the names and summaries.

He paused on one, his eyebrows receding into his hairline, his mouth more than slightly open.

Sam walked back in, chair in hand, only to freeze at the sight of his brother. Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother so stumped and shocked.

He felt a smirk tickling his lips and he tried to rein it in, but Dean still caught it.

"You think this is funny?"

"..."

"Sam wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." Dean warned, eyes narrowed into an intense glare.

Dean didn't need violence for Sam's smirk to disappear.

He turned back to the computer and clicked, while Sam brought the chair over and sat.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Wait, _what?_" Sam turned to him, an incredulous look scrunching his face up.

"Someone wrote about Dad abusing us." Dean said tightly.

Sam blew out a breath, closed his mouth and turned to the screen, leaning over his brother's tense shoulder.

The silence lasted five minutes.

"Oh come on! Dad may not have been around a lot or shown us love but _damn it_ he loved us more than anything! He would never _abuse _us! And damn I said love twice." Dean exploded.

Sam snickered and his brother glared at him.

"You were the one whinging about why dad didn't love us, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam popped simply. Dean turned back to the screen, shaking his head.

"I can't read this." He said, disgusted.

"It's fiction Dean." Sam reminded him.

"Doesn't matter."

He continued scrolling forward and then halted.

Sam leaned forward and his mouth dropped.

"I get _raped_?" he exclaimed. Dean smirked.

"It's fiction Sammy."

"You're not the one-_oh my God_. Hurt Sammy, protective Dean?" Sam read, eyebrows disappearing beneath his long bangs.

Dean laughed.

"That bit is at least true."

"Aw, protective Dean." Sam mimicked, and Dean's smirk was replaced by a scowl.

Dean continued to scroll through, his expression darkening.

"Why is it all torture about you? And rape? Something you're not telling me, Sammy?"

He asked, half joking.

"Oh yeah, Dean. I go on FanFiction and write about my rape_...it's FICTION_!" Sam raised his voice, putting emphasis on the last word.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Crannkyyyy." He breathed, still looking at Sam, needing him to say it.

Sam sighed.

"No, Dean."

"Good."

They grew silent, taking it in before a thought struck Dean.

"Why did you yell?"

"Uh-what?" Sam asked, taken off guard. He had expected Dean to forget about that, he had thought he would be too focused on this, but once again he had forgotten how observant his brother was-especially when it came to him. Dean swung around now, looking at him.

"Sam." He pressed, voice firm.

"It startled me." Sam replied.

"_Sam_." The finality vibrated through Sam's lies, breaking them, and he sighed in defeat.

"Wincest."

Dean frowned.

"Huh?"

"Go into categories." There was no way Sam was explaining this one to Dean.

Dean shrugged and complied. He scanned through, and then stopped as he came to a new summary.

Dean was silent, and Sam had his eyes closed.

"Demons I get. People are crazy." His tone was soft but Sam heard the storm.

"Come on! 'Warning, graphic Wincest, M.' Do they know we're _brothers_, the freakin' inbreeds? I want to hunt them down!"

"Dean that's not very nice-"

"It's 'not very nice' to write about us together!"

"Dean calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I am not _gay_! I like _women_. No I _love_ women. I don't do dick. _EVER_."

"Dean."

Dean finally relaxed after a minute of heavy breathing, and when he spoke next his voice was softer and more controlled.

"People actually like us together?"

"They don't know we exist." Sam said quietly.

"Ugh. I feel sick, violated and I haven't even read the stories!"

"You don't want to."

"What?" Dean barked. Sam shrugged in response.

"I was curious and trust me even after a shower I still feel dirty."

Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, no-" Sam quickly said, hands up.

"Not like that. I am perfectly straight. And plan on having sex tonight."

"With Ruby." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sam said, annoyed as he had heard perfectly.

"Nothing. Oh here's a good category, when Ruby DIES!" Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, turning the television on. He tried to pay attention but Dean's laughs and cheers of encouragement kept interrupting.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's eyes snapped open at the rustling. He looked around, wondering why he had woken up. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to total darkness.

Through it, he saw a moving figure. He sat up, startled, grabbing his knife under a pillow-a habit he had picked up from Dean.

Dean.

He looked around, eyes wide with panic, and to his utter dismay, the bed was empty.

He couldn't help it-he was alarmed, he was terrified that Dean had been cruelly snatched away again, and if that had happened this he wouldn't survive it this time.

Please, not again.

Fuelled he stood up, keeping his breathing at bay, though it was hard when anger threatened to explode, and his stomach and heart were jumping to get at his throat and erupt from his nose.

He moved to the light switch and flipped it on, and at the same time barked:

"Okay you evil son of a bitch-_Dean?_"

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Son of a bitch hey?" he gasped out, startled.

Sam frowned, lowering his knife and noticed where Dean was.

Knowingly he smirked, nodding at the computer and then looking at his brother.

Dean scowled.

"Research man."

"Dean." It was one of Sam's famous tones. 'I'm your brother I know you better than anyone, even yourself.'

"Shut up."

"You're addicted." Sam started to laugh, leaning forward. Just the thought of Dean glued to the computer, talking to it, cursing it and laughing with it was just too damn funny. He bowed into himself as his laughter became heavier.

"Look man," Dean's weary voice pulled Sam upwards, the laughter dying on his lips.

"What?"

"It brings me hope. All these people, having hope in us...when sometimes we forget to have hope in each other...writing us overcoming the issue, and me taking care of you...us being brothers again."

Sam just stared at him, taken aback.

Dean just looked at him, predicting.

He wasn't disappointed.

Dean felt himself being pulled against a warm chest, and arms wrapped around him, securing him. Dean accepted, and offered the same security back to his little brother.

"Dude," Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam's voice was muffled from the fabric of Dean's shirt.

"These FanFiction stories almost always end like this."

"You would know."

"Shut up."

"Well...our story is being written, sorry our gospel." Sam's voice was sarcastic.

"Huh. Maybe they did this on purpose."

"I don't care." Sam left the read unsaid, but understood.

A moment later Dean pulled away.

"Whiny bitch." He sat on the chair at the computer.

"Addicted asshole." Sam switched off the light and rolled over. He laughed when he heard Dean's cry a moment later,

"Yes I fully swazeyed Ruby. I am so awesome."


End file.
